There currently exist a variety of portable computing devices (i.e., mobile devices), including wireless computing devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, laptop computers, wireless computers, etc., which are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. These mobile devices (including cellular telephones, internet protocol (IP) telephones, smartphone devices, etc.) can communicate audio and data packets over wireless networks
The ability to facilitate communication between and integration of mobile devices continues to be an area of great interest and continued research for, for instance, establishing commercial advantage in the industry.